


Headcannons

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, There may be elements of young justice, These are my headcannons, They are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcannons based on the Teen Titans. There will be several pairings, as well as mentions to past pairings. There are several crazy and heartfelt moments going on in Titan Tower. This is an assortment of such happenings. There will be comedy, tragedy, and maybe even a bit of horror. And LOTS of drama! Let the good times roll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 722. Jinx 'Lady' of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 722\. Jinx is actually the little sister of Klarion, the Lord of Chaos.
> 
> I mean, come on, her powers are 'bad luck' and she uses those powers to create chaos, even when she's on the side of good. Obviously this is after season 5. In fact, its after the final battle when Jinx makes the official switch to the side of good.

Jinx drummed her fingers on the café table. She was sitting outside a café wearing a black dress with dark purple vertical stripes. High heeled boots were on her feet. Black and purple arm bands and bracelets were crawling up her arms.

"Calm down Jinx," Wally smiled, reaching out and taking her hand. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"You don't know my brother," Jinx huffed, taking her hand back and crossing her arms. "He likes to make grand entrances and cause chaos wherever he goes."

"Don't worry about it," Wally smiled, leaning back in his chair. The speedster was wearing a yellow and orange checkered shirt with a long sleeved white shirt. His jeans were ripped on the right knee and his running shoes were almost destroyed. "If anything bad happens, I can just…flash us out of here." Jinx smirked and chuckled under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"You and your lame puns," she said playfully.

"Hey, ladies love the puns," Wally told her with a smile. "I get it from my uncle. Besides, I made you laugh, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jinx sighed in agreement. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before that silence was disrupted with screams of terror. Civilians ran down the street, running from a boy. The boy was wearing a suit and had a cat resting on his shoulders.

"Oh great," Wally and Jinx muttered.

"Jinx, I'll handle him alright," Wally told her. "Keep an eye out for your brother."

"Okay, he's the one causing all the chaos," Jinx answered. Wally looked at her and back to the slowly approaching teen.

"The one with the orange cat?" Wally clarified.

"Yep that's him…" Jinx sighed. The teen approached the table and took a seat from another one, sitting down.

"Hello, Wallace," he smirked.

"Klarion…" Wally hissed.

"You two know each other?" Jinx asked.

"Know each other? Jinx, he's Klarion the witch boy, Lord of Chaos!" Wally shouted.

"Oh…let me guess…you fought him," Jinx winced.

"More than once," Wally growled.

"Oh boy…this just got a whole lot worse…" Jinx muttered. Teekl jumped off of Klarion's shoulders, strutting over to Jinx. The witch sighed and scratched the cat behind his ears. The three were in a tense silence as Wally was glaring at Klarion.

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner," Klarion said, breaking the silence. "I mean I am a Lord of Chaos, and bad luck is a part of chaos."

"When I met Jinx I wasn't thinking about whether or not she was related to you," Wally growled.

"Oh well, that was your mistake," Klarion shrugged.

"Careful Klarion," Wally warned him. "I have no qualms about hurting Teekl just to make you disappear. Make one wrong move and you won't exist on this plane much longer."

"Fine fine," Klarion huffed, pulling his cat closer to him. The three sat in an uneasy silence.

"So…how've you been Klari?" Jinx asked, turning to look at her older brother.


	2. 724. Meeting Selina Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 724\. Catwoman visits Robin sometimes. But she's not in the suit, so she's Selina Kyle.
> 
> In which the Titans meet Robin's 'mother'. This can happen anytime in the timeline, from season 1 to season 5 to after, take your pick.

Four of the five Teen Titans stood ready to attack; sitting on their couch, and watching the Jump City news was a beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair that was in a pixie cut, with bangs sweeping to the left side of her face. She had dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate. She was wearing a white, low-cut top, and a black jacket with dark wash skinny jeans. A pair of black strappy high heels was resting next to the couch.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our tower?" Cyborg asked, pointing his cannon at the woman. The woman turned off the TV and turned around on the couch, smirking at them.

"Hey kitten," she greeted with a purr. The titans looked confused at the greeting. They were even more confused when Robin stepped out from behind them, not even sparing the intruder a glance.

"Morning," Robin yawned. The woman smiled and jumped off the couch, sliding onto a seat at the kitchen counter. "Coffee or tea?" Robin asked.

"Tea please, and you know what kind I like," she said with a smile.

"We don't have catnip tea," Robin told her.

"Coffee it is then," she accepted. Robin nodded and set about, making the coffee.

"Titans, lower your weapons, trust me when I say she's not going to hurt us," Robin ordered. The Titans uneasily stood down, looking at the woman suspiciously.

"Oh, what's for breakfast?" the woman asked.

"I can make pancakes?" Robin shrugged in suggestion.

"Oh, yummy," she smiled, clapping her hands.

"Uh, nu-uh, we're having waffles," Cyborg declared, stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh, but I was so looking forward to seeing my kitten cook," the woman purred, smiling at Robin.

"Cyborg's the one that normally cooks," Robin told her.

"Fine," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. She perked up when a coffee mug was pushed in front of her.

"Um…greetings, I am Starfire," the alien said nervously.

"Starfire…" the woman hummed. A look of recognition passed over her face. "You're the little alien princess that my kitten talks about! You really are pretty."

"Oh, thank you," Starfire giggled. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered, elbowing Robin in the gut.

"And you, must be Beast Boy," the woman smiled, turning to the green skinned boy.

"Yep," Beast Boy said proudly.

"You are Raven," she smiled, pointing at the gothic girl as she placed a teapot on the stove. "And you are Cyborg, obviously."

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Um…who exactly are you?"

"I'm Robin's mother!" She smiled brightly.

"Dude! You're Robin's mom?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Yep," She smiled. "I'm not his biological mother, so I don't blame you for not knowing, but I am currently the mother figure in his life."

"Oh, it is so very nice to meet you, Robin's mom!" Starfire smiled.

"Okay, now it makes more sense as to why Robin didn't attack. But why didn't the alarms go off when you entered the tower," Cyborg questioned.

"I got in late last night, figured you kids would like to sleep so I tried not to set them off," she nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You did a great job," Raven muttered.

"Well, it's great to have you here, Mrs.-" Cyborg pressed.

"Don't even try it," Robin told him.

"I'm no stranger to the whole secret identity rule," she winked. "I tell you who I am and you can easily find out my kitten's name, as well as the name of my bat. No one wants that to happen."

"Uh, yeah, totally agree," Beast Boy nodded.

"And by the way, it's Miss," she corrected. "I may be Robin's mother figure, but that doesn't mean I legally am. But hopefully I will be soon…that is if your father would stop trying to purposefully avoid me lately." The woman growled, tightening her grip on the mug.

"He probably just planning something, you know how he gets," Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," his mother sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"It was nice seeing you again, kitten," she smiled, leaning down to give her sort-of son a hug.

"You too, Selina," Robin whispered.

"Try not to be so harsh on Bruce okay, he means well," Selina told him, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah alright," Robin sighed.

"And you should call your brothers every once in a while," Selina scolded him.

"Alright, alright," Robin chuckled.

"I'll talk to you later, kitten," Selina smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Bye Selina," Robin smiled. With that the thief disappeared. Robin smiled and turned back towards the tower, going inside.


	3. 732. Damian the Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 732\. Damian likes to stalk Robin. He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's following him.
> 
> This takes place after the big fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. So, its after the series ends.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Cyborg muttered.

"If you're talking about the kid, then yeah," Beast Boy nodded. The two watched in confusion as Robin strolled by, reading the day's newspaper. Following behind was a young, five-year-old boy. He was wearing an outfit similar to Robin's, only his was darker and looked cooler to the two titans. A hood was covering his face. The young boy followed Robin silently, not making a sound. The two passed Starfire and Raven, who were having a one-sided conversation about the joys of the mall. Starfire fell silent as she saw the smaller boy.

"Friends, why does Robin have a small child following him?" Starfire asked.

"Beats us," Beast Boy shrugged.

"We were in the training room sparring, and Rob was already there. But once he left, that kid was at his side," Cyborg told him.

"Whoever the kid is, Robin either doesn't notice him, or doesn't seem to mind," Raven told them.

"Perhaps we should ask?" Starfire suggested.

"And if he doesn't know about the kid?" Beast Boy asked.

"Then we should alert him," Starfire answered. "What if this child is some type of assassin sent by a villain to destroy our leader?"

"Star…that's ridiculous even by my standards," Beast Boy told her. The alien princess blushed, and tapped her fingers together, looking away in embarrassment.

"Why don't we just leave them alone, the kid's not doing any harm," Raven suggested.

"I guess you're right," Cyborg nodded.

The Titans continued their day and noticed that wherever their leader went, the small boy would follow Robin silently, keeping his distance to not alert the teen of his presence. When it came time for dinner, Robin made extra food, and the team was shocked when the kid joined them at the table, but still kept his distance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the kid was gone, not a trace of him to be found.

"Robin," Starfire called, floating over to her team leader. The rest of the titans were behind her.

"Yeah Star, what do you need?" Robin asked, looking up from the computer in the main room.

"Did you…know that there was a small child following you yesterday?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I knew about him," Robin nodded.

"And he is gone, and you are still here, so that means he was not an assassin?" Starfire asked.

"Actually, he is," Robin told her.

"You mean that kid was sent here to kill you?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope," Robin answered, punching at a few keys.

"Where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked, looking around in fear.

"Dunno, probably went back home," Robin told them, turning back to his work.

"Uh-huh, and how did he get here?" Cyborg asked.

"Kid probably learned how to use the zeta-transporter," Robin shrugged.

"You mean that big tube thing in the basement that you have hidden behind a panel and told us not to mess with it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "You'll probably be seeing him a lot now that he's got authorization."

"Who gave him authorization to use the transporter?" Cyborg asked. Robin ignored his question and continued on his work.

As it turned out, Robin was right, the kid was back the next week, following Robin. The team tried not to be unnerved that there was an assassin their tower. It was made easier when the kid ignored them and chose to only pay attention to Robin. Each week the kid was back, and the team slowly got used to him being there. They even went out of their way to talk to the kid but he glared at them through his green domino mask and ran after Robin, who he was getting closer to with each visit. It wasn't long before they were side by side.

Once the city was attacked during one of the kid's visits, and he naturally followed Robin into battle, making the other Titans nervous. The villain, one Johnny Rancid made the mistake of attacking the kid.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Titans froze as they heard the sickening crunch of bones meeting brick. The kid fell off the wall and slumped onto the ground with a groan, dropping his short sword. Johnny was laughing viciously.

"Kid!" Beast Boy shouted, running over to him. The titans followed, surrounding the young boy. He rolled the kid over, causing him to groan.

"Will he be alright?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg answered, scanning him. "He's five; a five year old shouldn't be thrown into a building." Robin stood up slowly, his back to Johnny. His hands were balled into tight fists.

"What's the matter bird brain? Did I hurt your little bird baby?" Johnny laughed. Robin turned around quickly and rushed at Johnny, punching him in the gut. Johnny flew back, hitting the opposite building. Robin took out a few disks and threw them at Johnny. The biker quickly jumped out of the way. The disks hit the building and exploded fiercely. Robin didn't give Johnny a chance to get up before he was running at him, staff in hand. He slammed it onto his head. Johnny tumbled back. He looked up at the boy wonder in fear.

"I'm sorry man, stop it! Please! I've learned my lesson!" Johnny shouted, backing up as Robin slowly advanced on him. Robin ignored his pleas and swung his staff again, hitting Johnny in the chest. The titans cringed as they heard Johnny's ribs break.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out. Robin didn't listen to her and held his staff up, ready to swing it once more.

"Robin, stop it now!" Raven shouted, appearing in front of him. "He's had enough!" Robin lowered the staff and narrowed his eyes at her. His weapon collapsed in his hand and he turned around, as if to go over back to his team. Raven made the mistake of relaxing. Once her guard was down Robin quickly turned around and pushed past her, running straight to Rancid. He pinned him down and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Rancid if you EVER think about harming that kid again, you're going to be in a body cast for years! You're going to be so messed up, it'll make the Joker cringe!" Robin threatened. "Do you understand me," he growled lowly. His vicious tone left no room for arguments.

"Yes, yes! I understand, don't hurt the kid! I won't touch the kid!" Johnny shouted.

"Good," Robin growled, letting go of him. Robin stood up and walked back over to his team. He picked up the kid, and held him close to his chest.

.

.

.

"Do you know how much of an idiot you?" Robin lectured. "You could have been killed!"

"I was just doing what I was trained to do," the kid scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Regardless of whether you were trained or not, you weren't ready to fight!" Robin scolded him.

"Yes I was! So the guy caught me off guard, big deal! I know how to take care of myself," the kid huffed, glaring at the ground.

"You're a five-year-old kid, you can't take care of yourself in a fight, it doesn't matter what you can do or who you've trained with!" Robin said sternly. "It took months of training before Batman even willingly let me out in Gotham."

"Yeah, you disobeyed orders and went off to fight when you weren't ready too," the kid smirked.

"And because I disobeyed orders, I got hurt! And appearing when Batman wasn't expecting me also put him in danger too!" Robin told him. "Not only did you put yourself in danger, but we weren't expecting a five-year-old to be fighting as well, and you got us hurt as well!"

"You guys adapted didn't you?" the kid shouted back.

"That's not the point!" Robin shouted at him. The kid looked taken back and he even seemed to flinch a little. Robin realized what he had done and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I know you meant well, but you can't forget that you're still five." Robin kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug, surprising the boy. "You had me so worried," Robin whispered. The kid hesitantly laid his head on Robin's shoulders, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose my baby brother. I've already lost one brother, don't make me lose another."

"Alright," he whispered. Robin picked him up and smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Can you take me home?" he asked.

"Of course I can," Robin agreed. Robin turned to his teammates who nodded and let him through.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After that, the kid was missing for a month. Once he came back, it was as if nothing had ever happened. The kid had talked to the Titans a bit more, but he still preferred to stay by Robin's side. And still, after all that, the team didn't have a name for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Raven!" Starfire cheered, seeing her friend. Two small children were following her, and a baby was in her arms. "Melvin, Timmy, hello," Starfire smiled at the two small children. "And hello there Teether!" she smiled, looking at the baby.

"Hi Starfire," Melvin greeted.

"What are they doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We wanted to see Raven," Timmy told him.

"I feel like we're turning into babysitters, what with Robin's baby brother, and now Raven's kids," Beast Boy muttered. The door to the main room opened and Robin walked through, with the kid following behind. Melvin smiled and let go of Raven's cape. She walked over to the young boy and held out her hand, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Melvin, what's your name?" she asked.

"Tt," the boy clicked, turning away.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" Melvin asked.

"I don't wanna," he growled.

"He doesn't want to talk to you because you're a girl," Timmy grumbled.

"What's wrong about that?" Melvin asked.

"Girls are gross," Timmy answered.

"Fine, I'm going to go play with Bobby," Melvin declared, walking away from them.

"I'm Timmy," The redhead introduced. Robin's brother stared at him before holding out his hand. He turned his head the other way, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Damian."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Dami, warming up to someone so quickly," Robin smirked, "and a redhead no less. What will Colin think about this?" Damian's face turned red and he turned to face his older brother.

"Shut up Grayson!" He shouted. "And leave Wilkes out of this!" He threw a dagger at Robin, who dodged it with a laugh.


	4. 766. Letters to Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 766\. Letters to a big brother
> 
> Saw this somewhere on Tumblr and it made me cry. Damian really does love Dick. Takes place after season 5 episode 'Revved Up'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the contents of the letters. But I did have to change them a bit because Dick hasn't become Nightwing yet.

"All of you took a risk to help me protect this," Robin said, holding up the suitcase. "It's only fair that I show you what's inside."

"You don't need to do that Robin," Raven told him. "Sometime…secrets aren't meant to be shared."

"Even with your best friends," Cyborg added.

"I used to think that…but not anymore," Robin told them. "Can we get back to the tower first? I don't want to lose what's inside here again."

"Of course we can," Starfire smiled.

"Who's up for a race back?" Beast Boy asked. He shrank back when his only response was glares from each titan. "Okay, bad idea."

"But how are we going to get back?" Cyborg asked.

"We still have the bus with the rocket," Raven pointed out. "We just have to kick the villains off before we go."

"Shouldn't take too long," Robin told them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's in the case?" Beast Boy asked, once they entered the living area. Robin walked over to the couch and sat down. His friends stood behind the couch and looked over his shoulder as he unlocked the briefcase. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Papers?" Cyborg asked.

"There is writing on them," Starfire noted.

"They're letters, from my brother," Robin answered.

"You have a brother?" Cyborg asked in surprise.

"I have three, and two sisters," Robin informed them. He picked up one of the letters and smiled, looking at the red crayon writing. The handwriting was surprisingly neat for a kid; at least, the others assumed it was a kid, based on the fact that it was written in crayon. "Do you wanna read it?"

"Oh me me me!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Be careful with it," Robin warned, handing him the letter. Beast Boy nodded and cleared his throat, looking at the words.

"'Dear Grayson, father has informed me of your intention to…abandon?' Why is it scribbled out?" Beast Boy asked before continuing. "'To continue your role as Robin in another city, rather than remain with me', oh that's scribbled out too. 'Remain as partners. Good riddance and take Drake with you. Yours, Damian W'." Beast Boy finished. "Aw, that's kinda cute."

"Who is Drake?" Starfire asked.

"One of my brothers," Robin answered with a smile. "Tim and Damian are always butting heads, well, more like Damian picks a fight. Tim is Damian's preferred target."

"Oh, so they're bats like you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, they're training to be 'Robin'," Robin answered. "Batman needs a sidekick. Right now Tim has the job, after him it will be Stephanie, and then Damian."

"Why does someone else have the name of Robin if you do?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin…was a family name…I'm not quite ready to let it go. But I agreed that Gotham needed a Robin as much as it needed a Batman," Robin answered, placing a hand over the yellow R on his chest. Raven picked up the next letter. This one was written in blue crayon.

"'Dear Grayson, You have not visited in some time. Alfred is quite worried and wishes to see you. Please return to the estate. I will allow you to stay in my quarters if you wish. Yours, Damian W'." Raven read.

"Is Alfred your final brother?" Starfire asked.

"No, Alfred is our butler," Robin answered.

"Dude, you have a butler?" Beast Boy gasped.

"Of course," Robin smirked at the changeling.

"May I read the next one?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded and held up the letter.

"'Dear Grayson, are you receiving my letters? You have not returned home as I have requested. Please contact Alfred or myself post haste. Yours, Damian W'." Starfire read with a smile. "Oh, this Damian has delightful manners for such a young child! And I do like the color of green that he used." she giggled.

"Yeah, he likes to act all tough and mature," Robin chuckled. "It's actually pretty cute."

"Okay, my turn," Cyborg smiled, picking up a letter written in purple. "'Dear Grayson, are you coming back home soon? Yours, Damian W. P.S. I will allow Drake back if necessary'." Cyborg read. His voice trailed off and he looked at the other Titans, who looked at Robin.

"'Dear Grayson…please come home…love Damian'." Starfire read the orange words. "The Damian wrote 'I miss you' but scribbled it out."

"You're brother really misses you," Beast Boy muttered.

"Both of them do, and so do my sisters," Robin nodded. "He sent me one last letter," Robin told them, holding up two pages. Out of all the letters both the pages of the final one were worn down, as if they had been handled a lot.

"'Dear Grayson…I would like to apologize if it was something I have done to keep you from returning home. I promise I will no longer do that thing, so please come back soon. I am using my best blue crayon as I know this to be your favorite color. Please tell me if your favorite color is no longer blue and I will use another. Alfred said I should draw you something, so I have. It is myself. And a cat. Yours, Damian. PS those are rain drops." Robin read. There was a badly drawn little boy wearing a Robin uniform. There was a cat next to him as well.

"Your brother really, really misses you," Raven said.

"I know," Robin nodded, looking at the drawing. "I miss him too."

"Then why have you not gone back for a visit?" Starfire asked.

"I can't," Robin sighed. "After everything that's happened between me and Batman. I have something to prove to him." Robin carefully placed the letters back in the briefcase and locked it up. "I have work to do." With that Robin quickly left the common room.

"Poor Damian…and poor Robin," Starfire hummed.

"And the only thing keeping him from going back for a visit is some grudge against Batman," Cyborg muttered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sighed and set his pencil down. His eyes flickered to his rarely used cell phone. The boy wonder stood up and quickly crossed the room, picking it up. He dialed the familiar number and pressed it to his ear.

"Wayne residence, may I ask who is calling?" an elderly British voice asked.

"Hey Alfred…it's me…Dick," Robin muttered.

"Master Richard, how pleasant it is to speak to you," Alfred told him. Robin could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, you too," Robin chuckled nervously. "Um…is Damian there? I wanted to talk to him."

"Yes Master Damian is here," Alfred told him. "Master Bruce is 'forcing' him to be social. He invited young Colin Wilkes over for a sleepover."

"Ah, then I'll call back some other time. Don't want to ruin his sleepover," Robin told him.

"Master Richard, I don't think hearing from you will ruin it at all. In fact, it might even make Master Damian happier. Please hold for one moment sir," Alfred told him before putting the phone down. Robin looked around nervously as he waited. Finally he heard movement on the phone.

"You can hang up now!" Damian shouted, probably at Alfred. Robin heard the sound of a phone hanging up. "Grayson?"

"Hey Damian," Robin greeted nervously.

"Why are you calling all of a sudden?" Damian asked.

"It's a long story," Robin chuckled.

"I've got time," Damian told him. Robin heard small protesting in the background. "Shut up Wilkes!"

"I can tell you some other time, you do have company over," Robin told him.

"No way are you going to hang up on me after all this time!" Damian shouted at him. "Wilkes can come over whenever he wants, you barely call. You never even responded to my letters." Robin heard a small sound in the background but couldn't make out what it was. "Sh-Shut up Wilkes! If you don't stop laughing I'm going to smother you with a pillow and choke you at the same time!" Robin chuckled at his little brother. He heard the phone drop and heard some struggling in the background, along with laughing coming from Collin Wilkes. The phone was picked back up and Damian mumbled obscenities under his breath, causing his brother to laugh. "So what's the story?" Damian asked after a moment.

"Well…it started out with this briefcase…" Robin smiled, taking off his mask.


	5. 792. Original? Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 792\. Speedy actually is a clone. Or he isn't. Yes he is. No he's not...there's a strong chance that he's a clone. There's an equally strong chance that he isn't a clone.
> 
> There are two Roy Harpers, the original and the clone. Speedy just doesn't know which one he is. He definitely doesn't want to be the clone.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Speedy shouted, tossing the remote at the TV. The object crashed into the screen, causing the picture to turn to black and begin sparking. The rest of Titans East grew quiet and watched the fuming boy. Aqualad, who had jokingly referred to Speedy as 'Robin', looked at the archer in shock; despite all the times of having jokingly been referred to as Robin's clone, he had never blown up, he'd barely gotten mad, always played along, agreed that it was a joke. Now that he had blown up over a simple joke, something that's been joked about several times, the member of Titans East were in shock. "I'm not his clone!" Speedy growled. "I'm not ANYBODY'S clone! GOT IT!" Without waiting for a response Speedy stormed out of the living area, leaving his four teammates in silence.

"Señorita Bumblebee, ¿qué ha pasado?" the twins asked.

"I don't know boys," Bumblebee sighed.

"I've never seen him this mad before," Aqualad commented. "Not even when something happened with his precious hair."

"I agree," Bumblebee nodded. "Al, give him some time to cool down. I want you to apologize to him. Try and find out what happened."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Aqualad told her. "I was already planning on it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speedy?" Aqualad called out, stepping onto the roof. A grunt directed his attention to the edge of the roof, where Speedy was sitting, his legs dangling off the edge. Aqualad hesitantly stepped over to him, and sat down quietly.

"What do you want?" Speedy growled, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry for calling you Robin," Aqualad told him. "It was honestly just a joke, just like all the other times."

"Yeah well, I wish people would stop!" Speedy said, glaring at the Atlantean. "I'm not a clone! I'm not anybody's clone! I'm just Speedy, former sidekick to Green Arrow." The two sat in silence, both of them looking out over the ocean. "At least…I think I am…" Speedy grumbled.

"What did you say?" Aqualad asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing important," Speedy huffed, bring a leg up. He rested his chin on it and continued to look at the ocean.

"I think it is important," Aqualad said.

"Well it isn't. Just forget I ever said anything," Speedy told him harshly.

"Speedy, I'm you're teammate. If something's bothering you, I'd like to help," Aqualad told him.

"Well when it comes to this, there's nothing you can do to help!" Speedy shouted. "Not unless you can go back in time!" Aqualad flinched back and the two slipped back into a tense silence. Aqualad brought his knees up and rested his head on them, turning his face away from Speedy. He heard shuffling and hesitantly looked back. His eyes widened when he saw that Speedy had taken off his mask. The archer took out his small mirror and looked at himself deep in thought. Without warning Speedy stood up and threw his arm back, getting ready to throw the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asked in shock. "That's your favorite mirror!"

"I'm tired of it!" Speedy shouted. "I'm tired of seeing his face every damn time I look in this fucking thing!" With that Speedy tossed the mirror as hard as he could. Aqualad watched in shock as it hit the ocean surface and sank into the dark depths below.

"Speedy, what is going on?" Aqualad asked, standing up. "You don't act like this, and everyone is worried. What's happening?"

"What's happening?" Speedy repeated harshly. "What's happening is none of your damn business!"

"It is when it affects the team the way it is," Aqualad shouted back.

"No it isn't! Now stay out of my damn business!" Speedy shouted, pushing him harshly. Aqualad stumbled back, his feet hitting the edge of the roof. Speedy's eyes widened and Aqualad felt himself falling backwards, with nothing to catch him. The archer grabbed Aqualad's hand and dug his feet into the rooftop, pulling on his teammate. Speedy fell backwards with Aqualad falling on top of him. They both laid in shock, hardly believing what had just happened. "Y-You okay?" Speedy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Aqualad nodded, pushing himself up. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking straight into Speedy's green eyes.

"…no…I'm not," Speedy whispered. He sat up, forcing Aqualad to do the same. Aqualad moved to sit next to him, instead of half straddling him, and half sitting in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"I…I am a clone," Speedy whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Aqualad asked. "You're not Robin's clone."

"I'm not talking about Robin," Speedy huffed. "I'm talking about…I'm talking about Roy Harper, Speedy, me. I am a clone." Aqualad looked at his teammate in shock. "Or maybe I'm not. I might actually be the real Roy Harper; I might not be the clone. But that's the thing, I don't know which one I am. I don't know if I'm the real Speedy, or the clone."

"Speedy, you're real to me and the rest of the team," Aqualad told him.

"Heh, funny…you're not the first person to tell me that," Speedy chuckled.

"Speedy, what happened?" Aqualad asked hesitantly. He placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing the archer to look over at him.

"We…were on a mission," Speedy sighed. "We were investigating Cadmus, the people that created me, or him. Anyway, things were going great, all things considered. We got the information we needed and fought our way out." Speedy told him. "We were just…so close…so close to the exit. Then, the place exploded. The other Roy…Arsenal…or maybe it was Speedy…he died in the explosion. They killed him."

"But, there has to be some way to tell you two apart," Aqualad tried to assure him. "What about memories, there must be some memories that you had but he didn't."

"Remember when I said it was going well, 'all things considered'?" Speedy asked. Aqualad nodded silently, watching him. "We were caught and subdued long enough for some scientists to knock us out. They had us in pods and were experimenting on us. One of the crueler things they did was give us each other's memories. I have two sets of memories. Mine and his. And Cadmus creates perfect clones, so there was no physical or visible difference between us. Essentially we were identical twins, perfect and exact."

"Even with your battle scars?" Aqualad asked in uncertainty.

"Yeah, that was one of the things they did when we were caught, they gave us more scars. Whatever scars I had, the other Roy got them. Whatever scars he had, I got. They even accelerated the healing," Speedy sighed. "I have no clue whether I'm the real Roy Harper, or the fake. And if I am the clone…then my whole life…is nothing but a lie force fed to me by a demented scientist."

"Speedy…I'm sorry," Aqualad whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Speedy sighed. He stood up and put his mask back on. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you later."

"Alright," Aqualad nodded. "Speedy!" he called before the archer could leave. Speedy turned around to look at him. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks fishstick," Speedy smiled, closing the door behind him.


	6. 842. Barbara Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 842\. Barbara Gordon
> 
> Robin goes to visit his longtime friend, fellow bat, and big sister, Barbara Gordon. But the reason for the visit are less than ideal.
> 
> I would say this takes place after season five and after the movie as well, since Robin and Starfire are together.

"Robin!" Starfire smiled, flying over to her boyfriend. "I have made a Tamaranean dish! Would you like to taste it?"

"Uh…sure Starfire," Robin answered nervously.

"I feel sorry for him," Beast Boy muttered as they watched their leader sit down at the kitchen table.

"Don't feel sorry, he's the one committing suicide," Cyborg muttered back. They watched as Starfire placed a large dish in front of Robin. The food was mushy and light purple in color. There were lumpy pieces of yellow, and a few dark red tentacles were sticking out. Robin nervously picked up his fork when a ringing sound bounced through the living room. Robin placed it down and searched through the pockets of his utility belt. Much to the surprise of the other Titans he pulled out a cell phone.

"Can you excuse me for a moment," he requested, looking at the alien princess.

"Of course Robin," Starfire nodded. Robin stood up and quickly ran over to a corner of the room for privacy. They watched Robin answer the phone. Their leader tensed up and was silently listening to whoever was on the other end. Given his tremors and his tight fists, the team assumed it was Batman. After a while he hung up and stood in the corner, not doing or saying anything.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned, slowly floating towards him. She gasped as he turned around quickly, throwing his phone. The small device crashed through the window and flew towards the ocean. The team watched in shock as Robin swiftly left the room, the sliding door deafening to the strained silence.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Starfire, calm down," Cyborg told the worrying alien. "Robin is going to be fine. He just needs to blow off steam, that's all."

"Oh, but Robin has not left his room since the call," Starfire reminded him. "He did not even come out for dinner. Nor did he come out when the Mumbo Jumbo attacked. I am worried."

"Don't be," Raven told her. "He just needs time alone, and we'll give him that." After she said that the doors to the living room opened and the team turned around to see Robin. His appearance shocked them, even Raven. He wore a green button up shirt and had a denim jacket on over it. He had on stylish dark wash jeans and tennis shoes. A pair of designer shades was resting over his eyes. His hair was damp and resting flatly on his head, obviously not styled yet.

"Uh, are we missing something?" Beast Boy asked. Robin ignored them and tugged on his jacket sleeve as he went to prepare his breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate it, without sparing his teammates a single glance.

"Robin…are you alright…?" Starfire asked. Robin finished his food and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink. He walked around them, leaving the living room.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Cyborg muttered.

"Do you think someone could be threatening his secret identity and that's why he's going out like that," Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe he has something planned for today," Raven told them.

"Oh, do you think we should follow him, just to make sure he is alright?" Starfire asked nervously.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Raven muttered, looking down at Robin. The disguised boy wonder was looking flowers that a vendor sold. He already had a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Why is he looking at flowers?" Beast Boy asked. They watched him pay for an assortment of flowers.

"Maybe he's being forced on a date again," Cyborg suggested.

"No, Robin would never do that. He would tell us if he was being forced into something like that," Starfire said hotly.

"Maybe's he's willing going on a date," Beast Boy suggested sarcastically. "I did smell some pretty expensive cologne when he walked by." Starfire froze for a moment before falling to the rooftop, tears sliding down her face.

"Robin is cheating on me!" Starfire cried, placing her hands over her face.

"Whoa! I was just joking!" Beast Boy shouted. "There's no way Robin would cheat? He's too good."

"I agree," Raven nodded. "As much as I hate to stand by Beast Boy, Robin wouldn't do that. There has to be something else he's not telling us."

"Well then, let's go find out," Cyborg suggested.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gotham City, kinda dark and dreary," Beast Boy muttered. He was sitting on a floating disk that Raven created for him.

"Be very careful," Raven warned them. "We don't want to get any unnecessary attention."

"Raven's right," Cyborg nodded, looking up at them. "We're in Batman's territory and if he finds out that we were following Robin, who knows what will happen."

"Right, we are to remain silent, discreet," Starfire nodded, looking down at the teammate she was carrying.

"There he is!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at their leader. He was sitting at an outdoor café, the flowers and chocolates resting on the table. He was stirring his drink, looking around restlessly. The team landed on the roof above the café and watched Robin slide up his sleeves, checking his watch. He looked around once more before sighing nervously. Robin tapped the table and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He replaced the sunglasses and looked around once more before turning back to his drink.

"Oh my god," Cyborg whispered. The team watched as a redheaded girl a few years older than Robin approached him. Her red hair flowed down her back; there was a green headband with a white flower in it. She wore a dark green sundress with white leggings. Light green flats were on her feet. The most striking feature about her was that she was in a wheelchair, and was still pretty new to it, considering her movements were a bit shaky and uncertain. Robin stood up quickly and looked down at the girl.

"We are horrible people…" Beast Boy whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin gulped slightly, biting back his tears.

"Hi Dick," Barbara greeted shyly. Dick dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Babs…I'm so sorry…" Barbara reached her arms around him and dug her face into his shoulder. Tears cascaded from her eyes and she sobbed into his embrace.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "Dick…it's not your fault."

"Yes it is…" Dick sobbed, tightening his grip. "I shouldn't have left you, I should have stayed…I should have protected you…"

"Dick, there was nothing you could have done," Barbara told him. She gripped his shoulders and pushed him back, looking at his face. She took off his glasses and placed them in her lap. She placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears. "Joker was targeting me…not Batgirl…me. There wasn't anything any of us could have done." Dick gripped her hands and leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated. "I'm sorry…" He repeated those words over and over, bringing more tears to Barbara's eyes. Barbara stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

"It's alright…" she hummed. "I'm fine."

"Babs, you can't walk," Dick said. He looked down at the chair and fresh tears flowed out of his eyes.

"But I'm alive…aren't I?" Barbara smiled. "Dick…I'm going to be fine. I promise…I'm going to be fine." She pulled him close and gently kissed his forehead. "I'm alive…I'm breathing…I'm here…that's all that matters." Dick took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to get his emotions in control. "Everything's going to be fine…I'll get through this. We'll get through this."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…how could I have ever doubted Robin…" Starfire groaned, pacing the living room. "He is so nice and kind. And he has told me that the 'Babs' is his best friend! And she has been through a terrible accident. Oh, how could we have ever done such a horrible thing? We spied on his most private and intimate moment with his near-sister! Who is permanently injured! We are all going to Dragoma!"

"We're going where?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at her.

"On your planet I believe the term is 'hell'." Starfire answered. "But even that is putting it in 'nice' terms. In Dragoma you are tortured every moment without a single break. Your limbs can even be torn off at times, only to grow back at a slow and painful rate. I believe in hell you are just burned." Beast Boy paled and looked around in horror.

"I don't want to go to Dragoma!" he shrieked, trying to hide himself.

"Look, we didn't see anything, got it," Cyborg told them. "We've been here all day. We don't know where Robin went or who he saw. We. Know. Nothing."

"Agreed," the Titans nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock was nearing midnight when Robin finally came back to the tower.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, flying over to him. She quickly hugged him. "Are you alright? You stormed off without a word."

"Yeah…sorry about that…I had something I needed to take care of," Robin told them. "You guys didn't have to stay up for me."

"It's cool man," Cyborg smiled.

"So, where'd you go? Beat up any bad guys?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Nice try," Robin smirked. "I know you guys followed me, and so did Babs. We were trained by Batman, remember."

"We are very sorry," Starfire sighed.

"I don't blame you," Robin told them. "I was acting strange yesterday and this morning. I guess I did give you reason to suspect something was happening."

"We still shouldn't have followed you," Raven told him.

"No harm done," Robin told them. "And…thanks. Thanks for leaving so quickly."

"It's the least we could have done," Cyborg told him.

"So what did you and 'Babs' spend all day doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, did you have a wonderful time with the friend Babs?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "It was just like old times…well…almost…" he frowned.

"Hey man…you know that you can talk to us if you want to," Cyborg reminded him.

"I know…" Robin nodded. "This one just hit close to home. I just needed some time to myself. This isn't the first time Joker's attacked my family. And with what the Joker did to my little brother, I needed to be with Babs…alone. I haven't seen her in years and the first time I do she's…" He trailed off, choking back another sob. "I needed to see it for myself. I couldn't waste time like I did with Jason."

"We understand," Raven told him.

"Thanks, for being so understanding," Robin smiled shakily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Lookie here," Cyborg snickered holding up a newspaper. On the front was a picture of Dick and Barbara. They were both crying and their foreheads were pressed together. In big bold letters the title read: **Teary Reunion in Gotham: Dick Grayson Visits Joker Victim Barbara Gordon**_

_"Where did you get that?" Robin shouted in embarrassment._

_"Babs sent it," Beast Boy teased. "You know, she's actually a cool girl, you should invite her over some time!"_

_"Like hell I'll let you corrupt my sister!" Robin shouted at them, trying to grab the newspaper._


	7. 893. Redheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 893\. Robin loves the color red. Especially red hair. His brothers have the same love of red. They blame the costume.
> 
> Takes place after season five. Includes all male Robins and their (main) redheads. Dick has Wally, Jason has Roy, Tim has Bart, and Damian has Colin. The redheads love to take advantage of it.

"What physical features are you most attracted too?" Beast Boy asked. He was sitting upside down on the couch. In his hands was one of Starfire's teen girl magazines. The week had been so slow and boring, that even Raven was considering this enjoyable.

"Define 'physical feature'?" Starfire requested.

"Uh, says here, basically like, eye color, hair color, things like that," Beast Boy answered.

"Blue eyes," Starfire smiled, glancing at Robin. The masked teen pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess I would like a girl with short hair," Cyborg shrugged.

"What about you Raven?" Beast boy asked, looking up at the Empath.

"I actually like green eyes," Raven confessed. "Don't read into it," she told him quickly. Beast Boy's happiness deflated and he looked over at Robin.

"Red hair," he answered without missing a beat. He even ran his gloved fingers through Starfire's long red hair as he said it.

"Of course you would say that," Beast Boy smirked.

"No I'm serious," Robin told them. They looked at him in confusion. "I've only ever been attracted to people with red hair."

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked.

"Seriously," Robin nodded. "Well, I had one or two crushes with blonde or brown hair, but once I became Robin it was strictly redheads. I think it might have to do something with the red in the costume." He tugged on his shirt then rested his arms on the couch. "My brothers, the other Robins, are the same way. In fact, my closest friends, and the ones I've been friends with the longest, they're all redheads."

"Huh, you learn something new every day," Cyborg muttered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Damian huffed as he walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Oh, there you are Damian!" Colin smiled, waving to him from the couch. "What took you so long?"

"What are you doing here Wilkes?" Damian sighed, walking over to the couch. "I thought you were coming over tomorrow."

"I was, but my parents were busy and I wanted to hang out," Colin smiled up at him. Damian glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"You should have called first. What if I was busy," He questioned.

"But you weren't," Colin laughed. "And I did call. Bruce said it was perfectly fine for me to come over!"

"That's surprising," Damian muttered. "He hates redheads."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Colin asked.

"Nothing," Damian huffed, his cheeks turned red. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we haven't gone swimming in while," Colin smiled. "Didn't the bottom of your pool get cracked?"

"Yeah, but it's fixed now," Damian told him.

"Cool! Do you have some trunks I could borrow?" Colin asked.

"You're lucky you're a redhead," Damian growled before turning around and heading towards the pool.

"I know!" Colin laughed, taking Damian's hand in his own.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there Tim!" A young redhead greeted. Tim flinched and turned around, looking at the boy wearing a white and red costume.

"Impulse! We're in masks!" The Robin hissed.

"Oh right, secret identity thing," Bart nodded. "You know, I still don't get why we should hide who we are. I mean, we're being totally awesome here! Why shouldn't we tell people?"

"Because then your family could be in danger," Tim sighed, leaning against the rooftop wall. "Seriously, do we have to have this conversation every time you're here? Wait a minute! What are you doing here? You know metas aren't allowed in Gotham!"

"Uh duh, I'm here to help!" Impulse smiled, running over to Tim's side. "Blue Beetle's busy babysitting his little sister, Superboy's off on a date, and you're the one spending your night alone on patrol! I thought I would come and join you!"

"Are you insane?" Tim hissed. "If Batman finds out that you're here, not to mention the fact that you called me by my real name, he'll skin you alive!"

"I have a healing factor! I'll probably be a-okay by the next day." Tim huffed and rubbed his forehead.

"You are impossible," Tim huffed.

"No, I'm Impulse!" The speedster laughed.

"Please remind me why I hang out with you," Tim groaned.

"Because I'm amazing, Kid Flash and your older brother Robin are best friends, and I have red hair," Impulse told him, holding out his fingers with each reason he gave. "Mainly because of the last one. Robins sure do love the color red! I'll never get over how much of a fixation you guys have on it. Didn't you say that when you give up the mantle of Robin you'd become Red Robin? There's the 'red' fixation. And Jason's Red X in Jump City and Red Hood down here in Gotham. He's got the love of red thing pretty bad-mmph!" Impulse's rambling was cut off as Tim's mouth covered his.

"You're rambling again," Tim told him once they separated.

"Heh, if that's how you get me to stop, maybe I should do that more often," Impulse chuckled. Tim rolled his eyes and held his binoculars up.

"You're lucky you're a redhead," Tim sighed.

"I know," he laughed, leaning against the roof wall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jason strolled through Steel City. He absent-mindedly curled his white bangs around a finger as he looked around with bored eyes. He froze as his eyes settled on a redhead wearing a grey shirt, vest, and ripped jeans. Sunglasses rested over his eyes. Jason ran over to the outdoor table that the redhead sat at and sat down, staring at him with a smile.

"What do you want Jason?" he asked.

"Nothing Roy, just wanted to see my favorite redhead," Jason smirked. "Can't I take a break and visit you?"

"Are you going to cause trouble?" Roy sighed, putting down his menu to look up at the thief.

"Why? Is that an offer?" Jason asked.

"No," Roy sighed. "You know that I stopped that. I'm with the Titan's East, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that group of goody-two-shoes that my big brother formed," Jason huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. "How can you stand those guys? Two of them don't even speak English."

"They have red hair," Roy sang softly.

"Must not be all that bad then," Jason said. "But still, you complain about that bitch and the fishboy."

"Hey, don't insult them," Roy scolded him. He reached over and hit the side of Jason's head, causing the thief to glare at him.

"I could shoot you for that," Jason grumbled darkly.

"You could, but you won't," Roy smirked, picking up his menu.

"How can you be so sure?" Jason asked darkly.

"Because if you shoot me, Batman will come, take you back to the Batcave, and ground you. Plus you would also get in trouble with your older brother. Then there's the fact that the Titan's East would want revenge," Roy told him.

"Please, like that would stop me," Jason scoffed.

"Plus, I'm the only redhead that will still talk to you," Roy smirked.

"You have a point," Jason huffed, slouching in his chair.

"Do you want some lunch? You'll have to pay," Roy told him.

"I don't have any money," Jason said.

"Bullshit," Roy chuckled.

"Fine, I'll pay," Jason huffed.

"Good boy," Roy smirked, handing him the menu. He took one of Jason's hands and held it, tapping his fingers against the flesh.

"You're lucky you're a redhead," Jason huffed.

"I know," Roy laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Wally!" Dick shouted, running through the tower. "Give it back!"

"Not in a million years!" Wally laughed, vibrating through the door into the living room. Robin skidded to halt and threw his hands over his eyes as the doors hissed opened.

"Wally! Give me back my mask!" he growled.

"No way!" Wally told him, waving the fabric. "Why would you ever want to keep those baby blues hidden anyway?"

"How about a secret identity?" Robin grumbled, slowly walking towards where he thought Kid Flash was.

"We know who you are," Beast Boy reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't," Jinx pointed out from her spot with the girls. "Wally just give him back his mask."

"Oh come on Jinxy," Wally laughed, running over to his girlfriend. "You haven't seen the color blue until you've seen Robin's eyes. I could just stare at them for hours."

"I must agree," Starfire giggled. "They are a most lovely shade of blue."

"They are a nice color," Raven muttered in agreement.

"But his eyes make him look so girly!" Beast Boy laughed. "Ow!" He shouted as Robin hit his head. The Boy Wonder turned around and seemed to glare at Wally even with his eyes shut. Kid Flash ran over to Robin and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. Robin stumbled over the back of the couch and fell over it, his face landing in the cushion. His cape covered his face and his legs hung over the back. The titans in the room burst out laughing over Robin's forced clumsiness. Kid Flash chuckled and pulled up the cape to be met with a pair of brilliant blue eyes that were glaring at him.

"There are those blues," Kid Flash smiled.

"I hate you," Robin growled.

"No you don't," Kid Flash laughed. "You could never hate me! I have red hair! Tell you what, I'll give you the mask back if you give me a kiss." Wally teased, waving the mask back and forth. Robin flipped himself off the couch and glared at him. "Come on, just one little kiss." Wally winked.

"If I do that, Jinx is going to kill you, and Star's going to kill me," Robin told him with a smart smirk.

"I'm just teasing!" Wally said, noticing the murderous look his girlfriend had. Robin smirked and quickly kissed his cheek, grabbing his mask.

"You're lucky you're a redhead," he sighed, walking out of the room. "Anyone else would be in the hospital."

"I know!" Wally laughed. "And I like to take advantage of that!"

"All of you do," Robin muttered as the doors to the living room close behind him.


	8. 895. The Bond of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 895\. Sometimes all you need is family in order to survive. Harley Quinn attacks Jump City. She manages to hit Robin with her mallet, and with enough force, causing him to slip into a coma. The titans can't do anything to wake him up, despite all of their efforts. Sometimes all you need to wake up, is family.
> 
> This takes place after season five.

The titans were gathered in the medical bay, looking nervously at the bed and its occupant.

"Will he be alright?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg sighed. "He was hit in the head with a giant hammer, we're lucky that the damage wasn't worse."

"I can't believe one of Robin's Gotham criminals came here," Beast Boy muttered.

"The Harley Quinn was certainly terrifying," Starfire agreed.

"At least the Joker wasn't with her," Raven sighed.

"We should let him rest, check up on him in a few hours, see if Robin's woken up by then," Cyborg suggested.

"May I stay here?" Starfire asked, sitting next to her boyfriend's hospital bed.

"Sure thing Star, call us if he wakes up," Cyborg agreed. The three left, leaving Starfire and Robin alone. The alien princess grabbed his hand and stroked it as gently as she could, ghosting her fingers over his skin.

"Please wake up Robin," she whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire paced in the living room.

"Oh, it has already been a week!" She complained. "I have read Robin several Tamaranean tales, and I have sung him traditional songs and still he has not woken up!"

"I've told him all my best jokes, guaranteed laughter. I got nothing," Beast boy sighed. "I even did a few that made fun of Batman. He didn't even twitch."

"I've tried connecting with his mind to try and stimulate his brain," Raven said.

"And?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing, it's as if he doesn't want to wake up," the emptah answered.

"Cyborg, what have you done?" Starfire asked.

"Checked his equipment every day, made sure he had enough of his medicine, and I even talked about weapon ideas that we had been mulling over," Cyborg told them. "I got the same results." The titans turned towards the TV, which showed camera feed of the medical bay. The cameras were focused on Robin. They saw a figure open the window and jump into the room.

"Robin is being attacked by the Red X!" Starfire gasped, seeing the criminal. They were about to run to Robin's side when they saw the thief reach for his mask. He pulled it off and slowly approached Robin's bed.

"That's what he looks like?" Beast Boy whispered. Red X had black hair with white bangs and bright blue eyes. Red X placed the mask on the table next to Robin's bed. He grabbed a chair, pulling it closer to him. The criminal leaned on the bed and hesitantly placed his hand over Robin's. After a moment Red X fully gripped Robin's hand.

"He's…crying…" Beast Boy whispered, seeing a tear slide down the thief's face. Red X's lips moved, but the Titans heard no sound. Cyborg slowly pressed a button, turning on the microphones and bringing sound into the living room.

"Please wake up," Red X asked quietly. "I may hate you, and I may hate the whole family, but you were the only one that was consistently nice to me. And at least you're trying to make me be good again; Batman gave up on me the moment he realized who I was." Red X breathed deeply and wiped a few tears off his heart. "Please, I need my big brother to wake up."

The team fell silent and looked at each other. Cyborg sighed and turned off the TV, cutting off the video feed. "Let's go to bed." The rest of the Titans agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, just please wake up," Jason huffed. "I'll go back. I'll go back to the manor. Okay, maybe not completely, but I'll go back for holidays. I'll try to stop picking fights with Tim and Damian." He chuckled and let go of Robin's hands. "That reminds me…I have something for you, Dickie Bird." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a picture. "I told the others what Harley did to you, and they agreed to pose for a picture. Everyone's there." He turned it towards Robin and looked down at the picture. "Damian and Tim are standing next to each other. Even I couldn't believe they would do that. Cass and Steph, they're right next to Alfred. I'm behind Barbara. She's getting better you know, with the wheelchair. I've only seen her a few times though. I heard from Bats that she doesn't plan on letting go of the hero life that easily. And look, Bruce is even in the picture. He's right there behind Tim and Damian. I'm standing next to him without glaring at him, can you believe it? We're all together; we're all hoping that you'll get better." He placed Robin's hand over the picture and sighed, settling into silence.

"Please just wake up…" Jason whispered, gripping the unconscious boy's hand.

"…Jason…?" A small voice whispered. Jason's head snapped up and he looked at his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to wake you up," Jason chuckled. "You idiot. Do you even remember what happened?"

"Not really," Dick confessed. "Joker attacked Jump, I know that."

"No he didn't," Jason sighed. "It was his psycho blonde girlfriend. She hit you with her hammer."

"So that's why I have a headache," Dick muttered with a small smile.

"Dick this is serious, you almost died," Jason huffed. "I know that looking at me, death doesn't seem like it would have much consequence, but coming back fucked me up. You can't do that."

"Don't worry," Dick told him. "I'm a fighter, always have been. That's what it means to be a bat. And being a bat also means that you're there for family. We're family Jay, you can't change that." Jason sighed and leaned back.

"I can't believe being in Jump could turn me into such a softie," he muttered in distaste. Dick chuckled lightly. He shifted in his bed and hissed in pain.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, seeing him on his elbows.

"Trying to sit up," Dick hissed. He turned towards Jason, leaning on his side. He gripped his side and winced. "I'm guessing she did more than just hit me."

"The force threw you from the rooftop you were on to the next one over," Jason told him.

"That would explain why my body hurts," Dick muttered. Jason quickly stood up and helped his older brother sit up. "See, you're helping family."

"I don't even know why," Jason sighed, sitting back down. "Bruce is a damn idiot. If he had killed Joker we wouldn't be in this mess. Harley was only in this twisted game because of that clown. If he's gone, she would probably leave."

"Jason, you have to stop saying that, Bruce won't kill and you know it," Dick scolded him.

"Forget it, I'm out of here," Jason huffed. He stood up and grabbed his mask. Dick grabbed his wrist and smiled up at him.

"My offer still stands," He told him.

"Forget it, I'm not joining this group of kids," the younger boy huffed.

"We're all older than you," Dick laughed. "In all seriousness, thanks for trying to wake me up. Can I have a hug before you leave? We haven't hugged in years. Not since I left for Jump, and that was before you died."

"I'm so going soft," Jason sighed, leaning down to give his brother a hug. Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck tightly.

"Thank you, little wing" he whispered. Jason chuckled and lightly hit Dick's head.

"Don't call me that, Dickie Bird." He stood up and slipped the mask back on. He walked over to the window and opened it. "I'll see you some other time."

"See you," Dick smiled watching his brother jump out of the window and disappear. He looked down at the picture resting on the blanket and smiled taking in the faces of his family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin?" Starfire called quietly as she opened the door.

"Hey Star," the masked teen greeted. He was sitting up in his bed, wide awake.

The alien princess gasped and flew over to his bedside. "Oh, you are awake!"

"It's about time!" Beast Boy smiled, running over to his bed. "The villains were starting to think that you left us."

"Are you feeling alright?" Raven asked.

"I'm feeling fine," Robin smiled.

"Alright, so when do you think you'll be able to join us on the field again?" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

"As soon as possible," Robin smirked back.


	9. 911. Lian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **911\. Speedy and Cheshire have a daughter, the beautiful Lian. Or rather, Arsenal and Cheshire have a daughter. But the problem is, Speedy doesn't know who he is.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This is related #792, a previous headcanon/chapter about Speedy and his clone Arsenal. And it takes place after 792.**

Bumblebee yawned as she walked into the kitchen area.

"Morning," a female voice purred. The bee teen jerked away and saw a masked female sitting casually on the counter.

"Cheshire!" Bee shouted in shock. She flew into the air and took her stingers out of nowhere. "Computer, intruder alert!" she shouted.

"No don't!" Cheshire shouted. Her plea came too late. Alarms went off, blaring throughout the entire tower. The room was bathed in a flashing red light. She wrapped her arms around a bundle that was slung over her torso. Not a moment later the other Titans were in the room, their weapons ready.

"Why are you here?" Aqualad shouted.

"Turn off the alarm and I'll tell you!" Cheshire shouted, holding the bundle tighter.

"Computer, turn off the alarm," Speedy shouted, never lowering his arrow. The alarm and lights stopped and the team heard a high pitched screaming.

"Look at what you've done," Cheshire hissed, bouncing the bundle.

"¿Qué pasa con los gritos?" Más and Menos asked.

"What are you doing here?" Speedy asked, lowering his arrow.

"I'm sorry Speedy, I'm out of options right now," Cheshire sighed. She untied the bundle and revealed that she was holding a small baby. "Can you hold her for a second?" She muttered, placing the baby in Aqualad's arms. The Atlantean stiffened and attempted to soothe the crying child.

"I'm going on a mission with dad, so he's out, mom's going to a doctor's appointment, and Artemis is studying for a big test. I really need you to look after her," Cheshire told the archer.

"Cheshire, we talked about this," Speedy sighed.

"I know, and I actually am sorry, but I don't have a choice," Cheshire said. "Just look after her, it's only a week. It would mean a lot to her if she got to spend time with you."

"Cheshire," Speedy growled.

"Look, I'm not giving you a choice here!" Cheshire told him harshly. "You are going to look after Lian for a week and that's final." She turned back to Aqualad who had managed to get Lian to stop crying. "Hi there Lian, mommy's gonna leave you with daddy for a while, so be good." Aqualad and Bumblebee's jaw dropped in shock over the declaration. Lian giggled at her mother and reached out for her. Cheshire stroked her cheek before standing up and turning back to Speedy. "Her stuff is in the bag," she said, gesturing to a duffle bag on the floor. "See you in a week!" Smoke filled the area, leaving the Titan's coughing. When the smoke cleared, the masked assassin was gone.

"Speedy…" Bumblebee growled, turning to the archer. "You have a daughter with an assassin!?"

"No!" Roy shouted. "Maybe! I don't know!"

"You don't know if that baby is yours?" Bumblebee asked. "Well then, we can do a DNA test and see if she is and Cheshire's telling the truth."

"Don't bother," Speedy huffed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Speedy, who else could possibly be the father?" Aqualad asked, fearing the answer.

"Arsenal," Speedy answered. Aqualad groaned and looked back down at Lian.

"¿Quién es el Arsenal?" Más asked.

"Me," Speedy answered. "Or my clone," he added, seeing Bumblebee's angry face. The three titans looked at him in confusion. Speedy sighed and sat down on a kitchen stool, rubbing his face. "A few months after I became Speedy, I was abducted by a company called Cadmus. They created a clone of me, gave him all my memories, and everything. They sent the clone in to infiltrate the Justice League, but Batman and Green Arrow had it figured out after two months. They went to Cadmus, got me, and from then on, the clone went by the name of Arsenal." Speedy told them. "Fast forward two years, Speedy and Arsenal snuck into Cadmus to gather information, and got caught. They scientists swapped their memories, giving them both two sets of memories. They even put scars on both of them to make them exact and perfect replicas. Speedy and Arsenal escaped. They got the information they needed and were about to get out of the building…when it exploded. Only one of them survived."

"Oh Speedy," Bumblebee whispered.

"That was a year ago," Speedy told them. "Arsenal met Cheshire and fell in love with her, and she got pregnant. Then the explosion happened, and Arsenal died. Or maybe it was Speedy, who knows!

"Point is, I don't know if Lian is my daughter or not, because I don't know who I am. I don't know if I'm the clone or the original," Speedy told them. "I don't know if I'm the original Speedy, or Arsenal the clone. And what makes it harder is that I love Lian, I really do, but I don't want to get her hopes up, just in case I'm not Arsenal. Cheshire and I came to an agreement, I'd be Lian's half father and if she had no one to babysit, she'd turn to me. But she would always call a few days ahead so I could get ready and prepare myself."

"Speedy," Bumblebee sighed, flying over to him. She landed on the ground and put a hand on his shoulder. "Whether you know if you're her father or not, she shares your DNA. You have to spend time with her."

"But what if I'm not," Speedy told her. "She would be disappointed."

"No she wouldn't be," Aqualad told him, stepping forward. "She would probably be happy and grateful. If you are her father then you were in her life before you knew. And at least you made an attempt to be there for her and give her the chance to know her father, even if you're not." He pressed Lian into Speedy's grasp. Speedy's arms automatically flew around, cradling her and holding her head up. Aqualad smiled at him and looked down at Lian. The little redhead looked at him before she looked back at Speedy and giggled, reaching a pudgy hand out. Speedy smiled softly at her.

"You look like her father to me," Bumblebee smiled. "No man could look at a baby with that much love unless she was his."

"Of course I'm gonna smile at her," Speedy chuckled. "Don't you see how cute she is?"

"Mmm, that I do," Bumblebee hummed. She reached out a finger and tickled Lian's chin. The baby grabbed her finger and looked at it in interest. Bumblebee smiled, and pulled her finger away. "Alright, I've come to a decision. Speedy, you're off the roster for the week. You're going to spend every moment with Lian."

"I agree," Aqualad said before Speedy could protest.

"Fine," Speedy sighed. "But we do have a problem…where exactly will she sleep? She can't exactly sleep without a crib.

"Lo sabemos!" Más and Menos cheered, pulling something out of the duffle bag.

"A collapsible playpen fence," Bumblebee muttered. "Looks like Cheshire has that covered."

"Usted tiene todo lo necesario para Lian," Menos smiled, pulling out some bottles and formula.

"Tell you what Speedy, you get things set up in your room, and we'll prepare her formula and things for out here," Bumblebee smiled.

"Alright," Speedy agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

1 week later

Lian giggled loudly as Speedy tickled her. Aqualad smiled and sat down next to him.

"You're getting really good at this," he noted. Speedy smiled and picked Lian up, holding her in his arms.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Guess all I needed was a push." He turned towards Aqualad and gave him a chaste kiss. Aqualad chuckled and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Lian babbled, catching their attention. Speedy and Aqualad pulled away, looking down at the baby. Lian giggled and reached out for Aqualad. She groped the air and Aqualad smiled, holding her tiny hand.

"Hey there Lian," Aqualad smiled. He kissed her tiny hand gently, satisfying the girl. Lian turned away from the male teens and reached out for her toys. Speedy set her down and watched as Lian stood on her own feet for a moment before taking a step forward and falling on her butt. She didn't let it stop her as she crawled forward to resume her journey. Lian grabbed a stuffed fish and put the fin in her mouth, chewing on it. "I can't believe you bought her that," Aqualad laughed.

"What, it's pink and glittery," Speedy shrugged. "Besides, she was reaching out to it and when I said no she cried. She wanted it."

"You are so going to spoil her," Aqualad chuckled.

"No doubt," Speedy agreed.

"And how's the happy little family," Bumblebee teased.

"Bee," Aqualad blushed.

"What, you were the one that helped Speedy the most," Bee smirked. "And you are his boyfriend."

"We're doing fine," Speedy told her.

"Cheshire's going to be by later today to get her," Bee reminded him.

"I know," Speedy sighed.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Cheshire announced, stepping into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Bumblebee asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Relax, I just got here. And you're system is really easy to pass, for me at least. It would probably be difficult for an average criminal," Cheshire assured her.

"Well that's comforting," Bumblebee muttered. Lian babbled, spotting her mother. The assassin kneeled next to her daughter, picking her up. Speedy and Aqualad stood up as well.

"How are you doing Lian?" Cheshire asked. Lian began babbling and looked around at the Titans with a smile. "I'm guessing you had fun. Did you see enough action?"

"¿Te refieres a traerla a la batalla?" Menos asked.

"Boys, we don't take a baby into battle," Bumblebee told them.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Teether?" Más asked.

"He has powers," Bumblebee told them.

"Actually, that's exactly what I meant," Cheshire told them. "Watching people fight makes her happy."

"Should I be concerned with the delight she has in violence?" Speedy asked.

"It's genetic," Cheshire answered. The Titans could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Great," Speedy muttered. "At least I know to have her watch action shows to keep her occupied."

"You would know a lot more if you watched her more often," Cheshire told her.

"About that," Speedy said, stepping forward. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, looking at her. "I was wondering if we could talk over our agreement. I'd like to be one of the first people to call when you need someone to watch her."

"I think we can come to an agreement," Cheshire told him. "How close do you want to be to the front though?"

"Well, you go on a lot of missions, and I have my titan work here, and you normally leave her with your mom, Artemis if she's busy. And then your dad is next if you're not going on a mission with him, so…maybe in your top five?" Speedy asked.

"I think that's agreeable," Cheshire nodded. "We can work out the specifics later."

"Yeah," Speedy nodded.

"Más, Menos, think you two could pack up?" Bumblebee asked.

"Más y Menos, si podemos!" The twins cried, joining their hands. In a matter of seconds the duffle bag was placed in front of Cheshire's feet, packed neatly.

"Thank you boys," Cheshire told them, picking up the bag. "Aqualad, Bumblebee," she called, turning to the two. Said Titans stiffened, and looked at her a little nervously. "Thank you for making him step up and being a dad."

"It was our pleasure," Bee smiled.

"How'd you know about that?" Aqualad asked. Cheshire reached into her obi and pulled out a small screen. She turned it to face them. The team saw that there were several images of different parts of the tower.

"You hacked our cameras," Speedy muttered in distaste.

"Of course I did, I'm Lian's mother. I was worried about her," Cheshire cooed, stroking Lian's head. "Besides, I only connected before I dropped off Lian, you can check the time stamp. You can have that, but when Lian's here, I want it so that I can keep an eye on her."

"Do you not trust us?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I just want to make sure my daughter is taken care of every second of the day," Cheshire answered.

"Cheshire's mother was in prison, so she grew up without her. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to Lian," Speedy explained. "Even if she is away from Lian, she will have constant contact and know about everything that happens to her. She doesn't want to miss a thing."

"You remembered," Cheshire muttered in shock.

"I remember a lot of things," Speedy shrugged, tapping his head. "Gives me a headache sometimes but it comes in handy to have two sets of memories." He stepped forward and ruffled Lian's short hair. "See you later," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Lian giggled and reached out for him, giving him a hug.

"Well then, I'll be on my way," Cheshire told them. "I hope you know that this doesn't mean we're friends or anything. Next time we meet, we're enemies. The only time I'll ever be this nice to you Titans is when Lian is around."

"Noted," Aqualad nodded.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Cheshire," Bumblebee told her.

"Goodbye Titans," Cheshire called, walking towards the door. She turned back to them, "And really, thank you for making him step up."

"It was our pleasure," Bumblebee repeated. "Speedy was really cute as a dad."

"All he needed was a push," Aqualad smiled.

"Thanks for giving him that push," Cheshire said. The doors closed behind her and Bumblebee looked down at the screen in her hands.

"And she's gone, she's no longer registered in the tower," Bumblebee announced. An alarm rang out in the tower and Speedy smiled, flexing his arms.

"Just in time, I was starting to feel antsy without any action," he cheered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Titans," Cheshire greeted.

"Hey Cheshire, here to drop off Lian?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, Speedy does realize that he'll have her for a month this time right?" Cheshire asked.

"Oh I think he knows," Bumblebee smirked. She made a gesture to have the assassin follow her. They walked through the hallways and came to a stop in front of a door. "This is Speedy's room," she said, gesturing to the door. She then flew over a few feet and gestured to another door. "And this is Lian's."

"He set up a room for her right next to his?" Cheshire asked in shock.

"No, he's doing it right now. He ordered the stuff a few weeks ago, it got here last week, and then we've had nonstop crime, so we had to build everything last night," Bumblebee answered. The door opened and Cheshire peered in, seeing Aqualad and Speedy finishing up the crib. Más and Menos were running around, chasing each other with toys.

"Hey Cheshire," Speedy greeted. "We're just about finished here. Should be ready for Lian by tonight."

"Why'd you wait so long?" Cheshire asked, putting Lian down. Lian took a few cautious steps forward before falling down and crawling towards Speedy as quickly as she could. Speedy set down his tools and grabbed Lian, swinging her in the air before resting her in his arms.

"There were some complications with ordering everything," the archer answered. "First we had to rework all the budgets for the next few months in order to get the money we needed. Then we had to find good furniture to fit the budget; had to work the budget a bit more when we found the perfect stuff but it was a few dollars over. Then we had to figure out where to put everything, this used to be a workshop for me so I could work on my arrows, so we had to figure out where to put that stuff. And then we had the encounter with the delivery guy when the changing table arrived."

"He thought I was pregnant," Bumblebee smirked, crossing her arms. "I stung him for that one. Then the workers got into a fit over who would deliver the rest of the stuff once it came."

"I like you," Cheshire smirked under her mask. "I don't think I'll mind having a girl like you in Lian's life."

"Glad to hear that," Bumblebee smiled.

"Well, I'll be back in a month," Cheshire told them.

"We'll see you then," Aqualad said.

"Here you go," Bumblebee smiled, holding out the screen. Cheshire nodded and took it, looking down at the video feed of Lian's busy room.

"Thank you," Cheshire tucked the screen away and walked over to Roy. She leaned forward and pulled her mask up a little to give Lian a kiss. "Mommy has to go now, but you're going to spend more time with daddy."

"…dada…" Lian cooed, looking up at Roy. The room froze and everyone looked over to Speedy.

"That's right, 'dada'," Roy smiled, kissing Lian's head.

"Don't start learning anymore words missy," Cheshire scolded playfully. "Mommy wants to hear everything you have to say, and she wants to be there when you say it." Lian looked over at her and smiled, touching the porcelain mask. "Bye Speedy."

"See ya Cheshire," Roy nodded. Cheshire stepped out of the room and watched Bumblebee fly over to Lian.

"Can you say 'auntie'?" she asked with a smile. "Or how about daddy Aqualad?"

"Bumblebee!" Aqualad shouted, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh come on, it would be cute," Speedy laughed.

"Don't encourage her, either of them," Aqualad warned, holding up the hammer.

"Alright, alright," Speedy chuckled.

"Bee can you take Lian to the living room and watch her?" Aqualad requested. "I want to finish this by tonight."

"Sure thing," Bee smiled, taking Lian out of Speedy's arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Once Lian was settled in for the night the Titans were crowded around her crib, watching her sleep. A music box was open with a soft and gentle melody floating from it.

"Our niece is the cutest girl ever," Bee smiled.

"Ella es muy linda! Y juguetón!" The twins cheered in a whisper.

"She's a welcomed addition to our little family," Aqualad smiled, wrapping his arms around Speedy's waist. He kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe I ever thought of wanting to stay away from her," Speedy chuckled. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, regardless of who I am."


	10. 925. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **925\. Raven and Robin and bonded**
> 
>  
> 
> **After entering his mind in "Haunted" Raven has become bonded to Robin. This causes some...unfortunate side effects.**

"Well I've tried every spell I know, and nothing," Raven told him. "A potion might be able to help but I don't know how long it would take to create it, or even if I could find the ingredients."

"You have to at least try," Robin said.

"I know, and I will," Raven told him. "I'm trying everything I can."

"How did this even happen?" Robin groaned.

"You know how it happened," Raven reminded him. "I had to do it. I was trying to show you that Slade wasn't there."

"But he was," Robin said harshly.

"I know," Raven nodded. "It was only to you, I delved into your mind, saw your memories and we bonded, it doesn't always happen, but when it does it near-impossible to break."

"That means there's a chance, right?" Robin asked hopefully.

"I hope so, I do  _not_  want a repeat of last night," Raven said. They both blushed and coughed, trying to break the awkward mood.

"So…you and Beast Boy..?" Robin muttered.

"Uh, yeah…" Raven nodded.

"I had no clue…" Robin said. "I didn't even think you two would get that… _serious_ …that fast."

"…things happen…" Raven said quietly, pushing a book away. "How much did you see?"

"A lot…" Robin blushed. "Everything actually…I couldn't make it stop."

"We have to break this bond and fast," Raven groaned.

* * *

Robin rubbed the back of his head as he entered the living room.

"Yo Rob, what did Batman want?" Beast Boy asked, not looking up from the video game. Robin growled under his breath and huffed, sitting down. Raven was in front of him, holding out a cup of tea.

"Drink it, now," she ordered. Robin took the cup without question and downed it. "Feel calmer?"

"A bit," Robin confessed.

"Good," Raven nodded. "You should go. You don't get to meet with your family often. It wouldn't kill you to go visit."

"I know that but-"

"Your siblings will probably be a bit cold at first, but if they love you as much as you claim they do then you'll be fine," Raven said, cutting him off. "You are going to Gotham and that's final."

"Ugh, fine," Robin groaned, turning around. "I'll go pack." With that he walked out of the living room, heading towards his room.

"Friend Raven…what was that about?" Starfire asked. Raven turned around and blushed, seeing as how the rest of the team was looking at her.

"I uh…his emotions were pretty intense and I couldn't help picking up on it," Raven said quickly.

"So, Robin is leaving?" Starfire asked.

"Just for a few days," Raven said. "Batman needs him back in Gotham for something, shouldn't take that long."

"That's pretty specific," Cyborg muttered.

"Yeah well…his anger was pretty specific and shouting at me what he was mad about," Raven said. "I'm going to go meditate to make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

Robin growled quietly as he stared at the math book in front of him.  _"I don't even know about what the hell's happening_ _here. Okay…If x*x + 2x - 35 = 0, then what is x?"_  Robin tapped his pencil against the top of his book.  _"Can't believe I'm not getting such a simple problem! I'm a freaking ex-mathlete for crying out loud!"_  "Raven, you're good at math, can you help me?"

"Sure," Raven answered.

"Okay, so if x times x plus two x minus thirty-five equals zero, what is x?"

"X equals negative five and seven," Raven answered.

"How'd you…oh I see it now!" Robin said in understanding. "Thanks Raven."

"For what?" Cyborg asked. The two looked up at him in confusion.

"I asked her for help with my math problem," Robin answered.

"And I answered," Raven said.

"Neither of you said anything," Cyborg told them. The two birds looked at each other and groaned internally.

" _You've got to be kidding,"_  they chorused in their minds.

" _Great…now we can communicate telepathically,"_  Raven growled.

" _This just gets better and better,"_ Robin huffed.

"Uh…hello?" Cyborg asked, seeing his two bird-named teammates glaring at nothing.

"I'm really beginning to hate you and your magic," Robin growled.

"So am I…" Raven huffed.

"Am I missing something?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing!" the two snapped turning back to their books. Cyborg back out of the room and shook his head, suddenly fearful for being the only other Titan in the tower.

* * *

Robin back flipped as he avoided the red x shaped blade. He took out his staff and blocked another attack, glaring at the skull mask.

"Why do you insist on doing this, Red X?" Robin growled.

"Because it's so much fun," Red X answered teasingly. His other hand struck out and he hit Robin in the stomach.

.

.

.

Raven gasped and grabbed her stomach, gripping it.

"Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy gasped, catching her as she fell out of the air.

"My stomach…it feels like someone just punched it," She groaned.

"Do you think it could be cramps?" Cyborg asked.

"No…I don't think it-AH!" She let out a shout and gripped her shoulder.

.

.

.

Robin stumbled backwards, pulling his hand away from his bloody shoulder.

"Looks like you're losing your touch, Dickie bird," Red X teased.

"And so are you," Robin smirked. The confusion could be seen on Red X's mask. A second later his blade exploded in his hands. Red X dropped it and gripped his hand, glaring at the burns on his now bar hand.

"You just made a big mistake," Red X growled, lunging forward. He was knocked off course by a starbolt.

"You will not harm him anymore!" Starfire shouted, flying over to him.

"Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, running over to him.

"I'm fine," Robin told him. Starfire shrieked as she flew backwards; an X pinned her to the wall, trapping her.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg shouted, preparing his arm blaster.

"We need to get your shoulder dressed," Raven told him.

"We can't leave yet, not until we get Red X," Robin told her. The two birds looked at each other intensely.

"God you're stubborn," Raven huffed. The three were pushed away from each other as Cyborg flew towards him. He hit Beast Boy and Red X covered them in red goo, pinning them.

"Three down, two to go," Red X smirked. "Honestly, your teammates aren't nearly as fun as you are." He held out his hand and two wires shot at Raven, piercing her skin. Both birds gasped in pain. "Oh this is going to be fun," Red X chuckled. Electricity coursed around the wires, speeding towards Raven. She let out a scream of pain. At the same time, Robin grabbed his chest, gritting his teeth and panting in pain. They both fell to their knees, weakened. "What do you know, I was right," Red X smirked. The wires pulled out of Raven and she fell to the ground. Robin fell forward but managed to hold out his hands to stop himself.

"See ya kids," Red X said tauntingly as he disappeared.

* * *

"Okay, just what the hell is going on between you two?" Cyborg shouted. Raven and Robin sat on the couch, looking at their laps in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"You two have been acting weird lately," Beast Boy said. "Well, weirder than usual."

"Indeed, is something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Raven said.

"Yeah, we just have a bit of a bond," Robin sighed, scratching behind his ear.

"But, we all have bonds," Starfire told him. "Friends share many bonds, correct?"

"Not that kind of bond, Starfire," Robin sighed.

"When I entered Robin's mind, back when he was hallucinating, we bonded," Raven confessed. "I've tried everything I could and nothing has gotten rid of it."

"Okay, but how are you bonded?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently, we can feel each other's pain," Raven said.

"And talk to each other in our minds, but that's only happened about five times," Robin added.

"We can read each other's emotions, pretty clearly," Raven told them. "I can tell what he's feeling even clearer than before."

"We can even tell what the other is thinking at times," Robin sighed.

"And then there's…" Raven trailed off and they both blushed.

"Then there's what?" Starfire pressed.

"Yeah, what's so bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, when our feelings are intense we'll find ourselves seeing what exactly is happening to the other person," Raven said.

"And that means?" Cyborg pressed.

"…I saw Raven…and Beast Boy…" Robin confessed, coughing lightly and rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks became darker and refused to look up from his lap.

"Wait a minute, you couldn't possibly mean…" Beast Boy trailed off. The color drained from his face in realization.

"And I saw Robin and Starfire doing the same," Raven confessed. She looked and her lap and picked at her cape.

"You saw us doing what?" Starfire asked.

"God you're so innocent," Raven huffed.

"It's adorable," Robin smiled slightly.

"Uh Star," Cyborg coughed, his cheeks pink. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. Starfire's face grew darker and redder at his explanation.

"Oh…" she whispered.

"Yeah…" Robin sighed.

"This isn't a permanent thing is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, please tell me it is temporary," Starfire agreed.

"As far as my research has shown, we'll be bonded until the day one of us dies," Raven sighed.

"Great," Beast Boy groaned. "Please tell me this thing at least has a limited range."

"We have no clue," the chorused.


	11. 956. Dress Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 956\. Robin played dress up with his sisters...and actually liked it.

Dick Grayson hummed to himself as he strolled through Wayne Manor.

"Come on Cass, don't cry!" A high pitched voice carried through the hallways. Dick blinked and looked over at an open door. He stepped closer and peered in. His younger sister Cass was curled up in a ball and toys were littering the room. His blonde sister Steph was running around. "How about we play some darts! That always cheers you up."

"What's going on?" Dick asked, pushing the door open.

"Oh, Dick…" Steph sighed. "Some kids were making fun of Cass because she can't talk. And now she won't do anything but brood like daddy!" Dick laughed and kneeled next to his sister.

"Come on Cass, Bruce is the brooder, not you," He cooed, tipping her head up. Cass sniffed quietly and looked at him through teary eyes. "And you said that nothing's cheering her up, Steph?"

"Yeah, nothing I've tried has worked!" the blonde complained, stomping her feet like the six year old she was. Dick looked around the room and smiled when he saw a doll lying next to a pile of small clothes.

"Hey Cass, you wanna play dress up?" Dick asked with a smile.

"I already tried that," Steph told him.

"You haven't tried my way," Dick smiled.

* * *

"And here it is," Dick smiled, setting down a trunk.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Steph asked, opening the trunk. It was filled with dresses, wigs, and jewelry.

"Of course! I asked Alfred," Dick winked. Cass looked up at him. "Don't worry, we'll use your play makeup, that way it won't stain the clothes." She nodded and looked back at the clothes in silence.

"Let's get going!" Steph cheered.

* * *

"Dick, I was wondering if you had the…" Barbara Gordon trailed off. When walking into the playroom of Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown she didn't expect to see her best friend in that situation. Dick was sitting in front of a mirror, wearing a pink sundress. The straps didn't fit right so one was falling off his shoulders. Underneath it was a plain white shirt to help remedy the problem, it didn't help. There were clips and bows in his hair and even a small braid. Dress shoes were on his feet and he also had on leggings. Steph and Cass were on a chair next to him. Dick's face was covered with makeup. His lips were bright red, and resembled the Joker's smile. Pink eye shadow surrounded his eyes and there were drawings on his face created from black eye liner.

Steph was wearing a large white dress that pooled around her ankles. She had on oversized heels and a large sunhat. She had bright red lips and rosy cheeks. Cass was a black jacket top that ended at her knees. The sleeves were pushed up her tiny arms, but that did little to help the length problem. She had on black tights that were bunched up in some places in an attempt to keep them up. A brown belt was around her waist to make the jacket seem more like a dress. There were several little pigtails in her hair using rainbow colored bands. The area around her eyes was bright purple and her lips and cheeks matched.

"Hi Babs," Dick greeted happily.

"Hi Babs!" Steph cheered. She swirled a brush in some powder and then began to stroke it across Dick's cheeks.

"What happened?" Babs asked, walking over to the mirror.

"Cass was upset, I was just trying to cheer her up," Dick explained. Babs looked down at Cass, who was messily painting Dick's nails; a different color was on each nail. Cass's nails were done herself, but her fingers seemed to get the purple nail polish the most, leaving her nails nearly bare. Stephanie's nails were bright yellow and were messily done.

"You're so kind," Babs giggled, kissing his forehead. She retched quietly and wiped her mouth. "Girls, why don't I teach you a few tips and tricks about how to apply makeup," the redhead suggested.

"Would you really?" Steph gasped in excitement.

"Yeah, but I'd need to wash Dick's face. It would erase your beautiful artwork though," she warned them. Cass and Steph pouted at the thought of all their hard work vanishing.

"Why don't we take a picture first," Dick suggested. "Babs get the camera from my room. You know where it is."

"Right, be right back," Babs nodded.

"Yay!" Steph cheered, throwing the play blush into the air. Cass threw her arms in the air too, silently cheering with her blank face. The nail polish flew out of her hands and splashed onto the white rug. The nail polish poured out of the bottle, dying the rug a bright orange. Cass looked at them and covered her mouth, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Well it's Alfred's fault for putting a white rug in a little girl's playroom," Dick smiled at them.

"Yeah yeah, it's all Alfred's fault!" Steph agreed.

"Don't tell him I said that though, you'll get me in trouble," Dick told her.

"Okay," Steph nodded. Cass nodded alongside her.

"You guys ready for a picture?" Barbara smiled.

"Ready!" Steph cheered.

"Ready," Dick laughed, grabbing both girls and putting them in his lap. With a flash the photo was taken.

* * *

A 14 year old girl walked into a bedroom of the Wayne Manor. She had black hair that went down to her waist in soft curls. A blue flower clip was on the right side of her hair, creating an elegant half-ponytail. She wore a light blue dress that reached her shins. Over it she had a long sleeved, white half-jacket. She had on white lace stockings and blue kitten heels. She had blue eyes and her face was decorated nicely with makeup, not too little, not too much, and the colors were just right, complimenting her perfectly.

She walked over to her vanity and sat down, humming slightly. She wiped off the makeup and pulled off the wig, revealing Dick Grayson. Dick walked over to his closet and replaced the dress with a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He placed his heels next to an assortment of other heels and closed the door, gently placing the rest of the outfit in a pink hamper that was just for his female clothes.

"Master Richard," Alfred called uncertainly.

"It's me Alfred, the dress and wig are gone," Dick smiled, falling onto his bed.

"Perhaps you would like to join the rest of the family for dinner now that you've finished your daily excursion as a female?" the butler suggested.

"Sure," Dick smiled, jumping off his bed. "I don't have to get dressed do I?" he asked. "While I do love dressing like a girl, the shoes start to hurt."

"No, you do not," Alfred told him.

"Awesome!" Dick cheered, racing out of his room.

* * *

Robin smiled as he flipped through the pages of a photo album. For every two pages there was a picture of him as a guy, and then one of him dressed up as a girl. He smiled, flipping through the pictures and noticing how the quality of everything improved and it became more professional. He smiled as he came to the back cover. Taped to the back was a picture of Dick, bad makeup and all, holding two laughing and smiling girls.

"The things you do for family…" he hummed. He closed the album and walked over to his closet. He pushed back a panel and placed the book inside the compartment. Hanging on the clothes rod were several dresses and female clothing. He looked at them and smiled, placing the panel back.


End file.
